cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Shibarakku Buster/@comment-27199576-20160806161859/@comment-1513473-20160808181545
For me, Aragoto so far works out great to fix power numbers mid Battle Phase. Especially since I really prefer to have a Drench Serpent on the field almost constantly and calling Masamura is somewhat a thing I really do benefit from those +4k power pushs Aragoto grants. Though, I have to say, it's not as reliable. For Shibaraku Buster I have to say, however, that I am using my Soul MUUUUCH more often for a second Shibaraku than to actually use it for Yashabayashi. Don't know if this is still a beginner's mistake, but I just very rarely have the opportunity to effectively use Yashabyashi. That said, IF I get the chance to, he wrecks havoc. But since I kind of "spam" cards like Drench Serpent, occasionally soul-charging via Masamura happens and I still play 2 Cat Devil, Soul is surprisingly only very rarely an issue. The Soul is that far from being an issue for me right now that I also never really come to use Onibayashi. In fact, out of my games so far I cannot remember getting Onibayashi off just once. I am seriously considering dropping all Onibayashis I am playing for either 4 Lake Diver to increase my triple Homura turn's consistency or 4 Charcoal Fox to gain more prominent pressure. I have to add, though, that I never really got to use the triple Homura Raider so far, so I kind of doubt that this gimmick is worth focusing on in a Yasuie build. Contrary to Tenma, who I already used a few times, is much more flexible and constant and easily achieves turns with 8+ attacks if used correctly. Anyone else made similar experiences so far? For my Triggers, I also made the experience that I most of the time hope to check Stand Triggers instead of Criticals. I currently run 6/6 of both Trigger types. But I feel that this is a good balance. I don't feel like giving up on Cat Devil right now, even if I only run 2 of him, because he is an on-demand Soul Charge and also fixes power numbers, contrary to Masamura. Hiden Scroll on 2 is sufficient and since I already fell in love with Drench Serpent I don't think I'd go below 4 of her. I might consider testing 8 Stands, though. But I don't know how to feel about cutting Cat Devil. Maybe I should cut Masamura instead of Cat Devil? Or play a 2/2 split of both? So far, I only cloned Masamura once to gain a hand advantage, because I had a bricking hand. But having my back to the wall, the hand advantage Masamura granted did not help me win the game at all, sadly. The most prominent issue I still experience is the drop zone recycling. Fugen really is a tad too slow, though acceptable, and Shibaraku Buster is cost heavy. Making it count by returning critical cards to your deck is one thing, but praying to the heavens to not draw it again (in case of Shibaraku at least) is another one. Not to mention how fast people get sick of Fugen and try to get rid of it.